


CODY WITH A LIGHTSABER

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: commander cody week [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Cody with a lightsaber, codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: cody gets a lightsaber :)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: commander cody week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	CODY WITH A LIGHTSABER

Obi-Wan was thrown back against the wall, hard. He fell to the ground, limp. Grievous had kicked him back, spinning his four lightsabers like Grievous usually does. The rest of Ghost Company had been captured. No one was left, except for Obi-Wan and Cody. 

“General!” shouted Cody. He wished he could help, but Grievous was a four-armed cyborg with one lightsaber for each hand. There was no way he’d survive with just a blaster. Grievous was taking his time getting to General Kenobi, walking slowly while spinning his lightsabers. Kenobi hadn’t moved since landing on the ground. 

Cody thought,  _ Kriff it _ , and he ran to Obi-Wan’s side, running as fast as he could, ignoring the cyborg-shaped threat advancing quickly. He crouched down next to the General’s limp body and checked his pulse. Still beating. Good. "General," he whispered, gently shaking General Kenobi's body. " _ Obi-Wan. _ "

But Obi-Wan did not wake up, and Grievous was just a few seconds away from Cody and Obi-Wan. Then Cody saw Obi-Wan’s lightsaber lying a few feet away from where he was sitting. His first thought was,  _ Obi-Wan, you di’kut, you dropped your lightsaber again _ . But then he realized, he could use this. He knew the basics of sword-fighting, and he’d observed how Obi-Wan fought with it. 

He scrambled over to where the lightsaber lay on the ground, and picked it up. He inspected it, looking for the button to turn it on. He found it, just as Grievous slashed a lightsaber where Obi-Wan lay. Cody thrusted the blade out to lock it with Grievous’s. 

“You think a puny clone can defeat  _ me _ ?” taunted General Grievous. “You don’t even know how to use a lightsaber!”

“I learn on the fly,” replied Cody, as he dodged one of Grievous’s lightsabers, then kicked him in the shin. It was painful, yes, but it was worth it. Grievous lost his balance and dropped two of his lightsabers so he could catch himself before he fell, while Cody grabbed his leg and winced. 

Grievous stood back up and roared, running at Cody, now with only 2 lightsabers. He aggressively slashed his blades at Cody, who was very inexperienced and just barely dodged or parried them. Cody found it kind of ironic that they were having a lightsaber duel, even though neither of them could use the force. 

Cody recalled what he learned from Obi-Wan, when he asked about the lightsaber that hung on his belt. General Kenobi told him the basics of how to use it, and it’s origins. Cody was fascinated by it. He remembered a few techniques on attacking, and used them against Grievous. He slashed, dodged, and parried, to protect the General. He couldn’t let him die, not someone so important. Cody, however, was very expendable. But he kept on fighting, for his life and Obi-Wans, to save his brothers, to end the war. 

Obi-Wan stirred, just a little bit, but Cody caught the movement, and so did General Grievous. 

“Ahha, so the Jedi lives,” sneered Grievous. “Well, it’s too late for him. I will decimate you then murder him. Don’t worry, it will be quick.”

“NO!” exclaimed Cody, attacking with renewed vigor. His slashes were filled with anger, his kicks filled with rage. How dare this  _ cyborg _ come here, capture the entire Ghost Company with a trap, then try to kill him and his general? Well… it was a war. But still. 

“Cody,” whispered Obi-Wan, but it was too quiet for Cody to hear. “Cody!”

This time Cody heard it. He whipped around reflexively.

“DUCK!” shouted Obi-Wan. Cody ducked, and felt Grievous’s lightsaber just barely graze the top of his helmet. Cody looked back at Obi-Wan, who was gesturing towards a fuel barrel.  _ Oh, the old fuel barrel trick _ , thought Cody. Cody nodded at General Kenobi to tell him that he understood. He didn’t have any advantage over Grievous, other than the Force, which was why he was using it. Obi-Wan would use the Force to throw the barrel at Grievous, and Cody would use his blaster to explode it. Simple, but effective. 

Cody broke out in a run, moving as fast as he could, to get as far from Grievous as he could. He got a good distance away from him, but he didn’t stop. Stopping meant death. 

“You puny clones are all cowards!” coughed out Grievous. 

_ We are _ not _ cowards _ , thought Cody. 

Obi-Wan, using the Force, threw the barrel in Grievous’s direction. It got closer, closer, until it was just inches away from him. The infamous general was so distracted by Cody, he didn’t notice the barrel until Cody skidded to a stop, whirled around, and shot the barrel, blasting Grievous in the face. Grievous was thrown against a wall. Cody tried to get over to him, and capture him, but he scrambled away, eluding capture,  _ yet again _ . 

Cody wiped sweat off his face. He liked using a lightsaber. Too bad that he wasn’t a Jedi, and he couldn’t use a lightsaber as his personal weapon. 


End file.
